The present invention relates to devices in the nature of hair clips which, subject to adaptations as taught by the within invention, may be employed as a fastening element for the holding of cards and other planar articles.
The prior art in the instant area is reflected in hair clip related patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,940 (1939) to Polak; No. 2,795,233 (1957) to Zore, entitled Clips; No. 3,082,773 (1963) to Renstrom, et al, entitled Hair Clip; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,014 (1975) to Clifton, entitled Hair Clip.
Said patent to Polak teaches a hair clip in which a male element thereof may be secured within a female element to accomplish closure of the clip about a tuft of hair.
Zore teaches a hair clip including a fixed proximal end and a free distal end. Therein, various strategies are taught for the securement of the distal ends of the outermost arms to each other. However, Zore requires the use of a tool to effect a joinder of the ends of the outer arms of the structure to each other.
Renstrom shows the use of a male element within a center arm of a hair clip in which said male element may be snap fittably secured within a complemental aperture within a border-like portion of the hair clip.
Clifton teaches the use of a male-female connection in a hair clip.
However, use of a hair clip device for securement of planar articles, such as business or identification cards, cannot be achieved by any of the above structures, or otherwise, taught in the prior art.